


Carefree Confessions

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Prompt: Crowley x ReaderWord Count: 2,634A/N: This was written for @winchester-writes  Drinking Writing Challenge with the prompt, Clear Corn Whiskey and “Wait….weren’t we just in the car? How did we get here?” Hilairity and fluff Crowley below. :D





	

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/158785975271/carefree-confessions)

 

It started as a celebration of a successful hunt and morphed into a drinking competition, which was never a good idea with Dean Winchester. You were sure to lose but you were never one to back down. At the end of the night, Dean left with some girl he’d been flirting with the entire night. At least one of you was gettin’ some.

 

 

You were beyond drunk - into a new realm of drunk. Sam was drunk too, but the Winchesters held their liquor a lot better than you ever could. You remembered your name so that was a semi-good sign. You were wearing a dress. You figured since you were celebrating, you would get out of your hunting clothes and let your hair down. It was definitely down and you were squealing and twirling as you made your way outside the bar.

 

 

Drunk-you was hilarious. It was like you were hit with a truth serum and you couldn’t tell a lie, coupled with the fact that you were a girly chick flick moment waiting to happen. Sam drunk equaled happy cuddler. It was going to be a long night.

 

 

Sam got out his phone and called for an Uber. Cas could, of course, teleport everyone but the angel was intrigued by this human thing called “Uber” and wanted to see what it entailed.

 

“What is an Uber?” Cas inquired tilting his head. “Is it a person?”

 

“It’s a car service.”

 

“A car service,” Cas said as if he were trying out the phrase in his mouth.

 

“Geez, Cas. He means, like a taxi. It picks you up and drives you to your destination,” you offered.

 

“I see and why do people use Uber?”

 

“Well in this case, the humans are drunk,” you stated, reaching out to boop his nose with your finger.

 

Castiel tilted his head to the side and regarded you with a curious look. You stuck your tongue out at him and continued to twirl and run your hands through your hair making little exuberate noises here and there. Cas looked over at Sam, hoping he would have some clarification on what you were doing. Truthfully Sam was way too drunk to process any serious thought and just gave Cas a shrug. In a couple of minutes the Uber came to the backwater bar in the middle of nowhere.

 

Getting three people into a small Uber was a feat and the driver seemed quite upset judging by the death stares he gave Sam, but there was no way everyone would fit in the car if Sam wasn’t in the front seat. Sam was too big to squish into a seat in the back. You all tried and literally his big butt pushed you onto the ground. That started a hysterically laughing fit for three full minutes.

 

The three of you were very silent choosing to just exist or look out the window. That was until Crowley suddenly arrived in the Uber right beside you. You let out a yelp of surprise. You looked him up and down and wiggled your eyebrows. Giggling you pushed yourself closer to him, elbow to elbow. “OMG guys, a hot guy is sitting right next to me,” you whispered.

 

“Y/N, Dove? Are you alright?” Crowley inquired worried.

 

“I most certainly am now that you’re here handsome...Crowley...My King.”

 

“Your...King?” Crowley asked, amused at your possessiveness. He would very much like to be your King.

 

You went on not addressing his question, just spewing the truth not able to stop yourself. “You can’t imagine what kind of things I’ve thought about doing with you...to you or things I’ve wanted you to-.”

 

“She’s drunk Crowley.” Sam said flatly, frowning.

 

“She’s a lot more lively drunk, isn’t she Moose?”

 

“Crowley.” Cas all but growled.

 

“How the hell did you get in the car, dude?!” The Uber driving shouted.

 

“Geez what’s with the yelling? Volume people. Hell…” you giggled. “If you only knew man.”

 

The Uber driver looked back confused and desperate to get to the location already and get a new fare. “I didn’t sign up for a shit show here. Get your shit together people. We’ll be there in 15 minutes,” the driver yelled behind him, eyes on the road.

 

You and Sam cringed at the volume of his voice. “Again with the yelling,” you chided the driver, shaking your head before the night sky caught your attention. “Ohhh. The sky's sans clouds. I can see the twinkling of the stars. It’s beautiful.”

 

“That’s not the only thing that’s beautiful,” Crowley confessed.

 

You blushed and slowly looked up into Crowley’s eyes. You were about to say something when Cas butt in, his tone aggravated. “Of course, a demon would be so deplorable as to hit on a defenseless human who is intoxicated. Have you no shame?” Castiel nearly growled.

 

“Dude, that’s deep,” you said with a smile. “Really Cas, I don’t mind; I’ve liked Crowley for a while now.” You eyes dart up and down Crowley’s body. You bite your lip when you see the tent in his pants. “Is that all for me? Aren’t I a lucky girl?”

 

You wink at Crowley and he growls? It sounds like a growl. You start to feel flushed and a bit wet at that growl; that predatory, possessive growl. And what happens next? Something totally not sexy. Talk about ruining the moment.

 

You burped loudly a moment later, all eyes on you. The Uber driver rolled his eyes and gave you bitchface and that was it. You were hysterically laughing, tears were coming from your eyes. Sam snorted and Cas was glaring at Crowley, who was entranced by you drunk.

 

“What the hell did you do to her feathers?” Crowley asked, his eyes never leaving yours.

 

“I did nothing to her. She went out drinking with Sam, Dean and I.” Cas said, his tone rather defensive.

 

“And she came back like this?” Crowley gestured his hands waving up and down your figure.

 

“I was drinking clear corn w-.”

 

“Clear corn whiskey? Mmm…and how much did you have, Pet?”

 

“A lot.”

 

Sam had passed out in the front snoring. No one even knew when he fell asleep but there was no mistaking the fact that he now was asleep. It sounded like a bear was sitting in the car. Drunk Sam equals Snoring Sam.

 

“You let her drink a lot? You were supposed to watch her. Protect her. Not watch her drink herself into a stupor!”

 

“Everyone was celebrating a successful hunt. That’s what humans do as I understand it. I did not wish to take her away from an activity she considered enjoyable. I also was not aware of her tolerance. Sam and Dean drank more than she did and are less drunk. Now that I know this information, I will watch her more closely. I am sorry I failed you, Y/N.”

 

Crowley was about to say something when you interjected.

 

“Cas you are the most awesomest angel ever! You could never fail anyone. Captain Awesome right here,” you say loudly gesturing around the car towards Cas. You leaned over Crowley to give Cas a kiss on the cheek. You then went back into your seat and put your hands on newly seat belted hips. “Hey there, Mister King. If I wanna have lots, I will have lots, damn it!” You then proceeded to giggle again.

 

Crowley sighed heavily and ran his hand over his face. “That’s it you’re coming with me.”

 

“The hell she is, Crowley. I will not let you take her to Hell.”

 

“Take her to hell? You speaking in metaphors or is everyone in my damn car drunk? Why the hell did I think this would be great idea? I should just stick to the morning and afternoon shift. A ride at 4 am? What the hell was I thinking? Of course the client’s gonna be bat shit crazy.”

 

Both Crowley and Cas waited until the driver finished his little monologue before speaking.

 

“How are you going to stop me, angel?”

 

The driver put on pop music to drown them out, waking up Sam in the process. In his drunken state, Sam thought the noise signaled danger and pulled a gun on the driver. The driver started screaming and in the commotion Crowley took you to hell. Cas snapped his fingers and the driver was in bed, thinking that the trip was all a bad dream and Sam was in a motel room sleeping. Castiel didn’t want to leave Sam unguarded, but he also didn’t want Y/N in Hell. He could of course travel to Hell with Sam on his back, but that seemed like a bad plan as well. Castiel took his phone out of his pocket and texted Dean.

 

[Text to Dean]: Crowley took Y/N.

 

[Text to Castiel]: WTF! Cas, kind of in the middle of something. Fuck. Be right over. Fuck!

 

That had to be the most awkward text ever. How do you pull out of a girl and say hey a friend is kidnapped by the King of Hell. Just got a text about it. Awkward.

 

________________________

 

“Wait….weren’t we just in the car? How did we get here?” you asked glancing around the room.

 

Crowley squinted his eyes at you. “Hello? King of Hell here.” He drew a circle around his face with his first finger. “Teleportation, dear? Demon powers. Ring any bells?”

 

“Hmm. I wonder what else you can do with those powers?” You hinted seductively. Crowley watched you carefully. You bit your lip and looked up at him coquettishly. “So this is your bedroom. No kinky shit, just a fireplace and soft satin sheets. You’re a very tactile person aren’t you?”

 

“I can be plenty kinky if you desire it, pet. Though I would much prefer that conversation when you’re sober, darling.” After a pause he continued, “You are safe here with me in my domain. No one will dare harm you in my presence.” Crowley walks across the room stopping at the edge of the bed as he watches your drunken gaze fall over his suited form. “I have wanted you since the moment I saw you but I need you to remember the night and to mean what you say and I can’t be sure of either with how drunk you are.”

 

You heard the words and felt your brain understand them but you couldn’t process them in that moment. You just stared back at him blankly. You put your hand up and ran it along the curtain on the canopy bed you were laying on.

 

You giggled as Juliet jumped up on the bed and started snuggling with you. You couldn’t see her but you could feel the dog’s warm breath and wet tongue on your skin. Crowley looked at you with fascination and love. This was the human who had tempered him and won his heart after all these centuries of solitude. Apparently, you had won Juliet over as well.

 

He watched you as you slowly turned on your side feeling the warmth from the fireplace and Juliet’s body against your back lulling you to sleep. Crowley watched you; you looked so peaceful in his domain. Like you belonged here at his side.

 

He worried how you would react when you woke up but for now this was a perfect moment. He tried to commit the scene to memory. Tried to memorize how the firelight danced across your skin and made it almost sparkle. How your breasts spilled out of your dress inviting him to fondle them, but he would never allow himself take advantage of you like that. Nonetheless, he bit back a moan at the prospect of touching you.

 

Just sitting by you made him yearn for you but he needed you to consciously choose him. He loved you; and wanted to be sure you loved him back before he’d do anything with you. He didn’t want to be a late-night booty call.

 

Crowley never left your side, waving demon after demon off. He started killing people who came into his bedchambers. He was not to be disturbed from watching you. All of Hell’s business was less important than guarding you. He didn’t care if his demons talked. Let them. You were his and only his. They should learn that lesson now.

 

Gently he caressed your cheek while you were asleep. He entered your mind to check that you didn’t have any nightmares and whenever he felt you tense up, he changed the dream for you. He didn’t want to pry on your fragile drunken mind, so he was careful to not be too intrusive.

 

Juliet felt you stir about eight hours later and she jumped off the bed to lie at her master’s feet.

 

You stretched your arms making a cute little girly stretching sound that made Juliet’s ear perk up. You took a deep breath and then moaned when you felt the soft satin caressing your skin.

 

Crowley fought to control himself at the sound. Your eyes fluttered open and you looked around not recognizing where you were. Panic gripped your body until your eyes flew over to Crowley and then bits and pieces came back to you. Mainly weird stuff in the car and what Crowley said to you. Your drunk brain had filed that away for later, bookmarking it as important.

 

“Have you been there the whole night?”

 

“You were quite drunk, love. I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Crowley said a bit more vulnerable than he would liked.

 

You looked at him smiling. You quickly got out of the bed and without any warning crammed your lips on his. He was surprised but quickly recovered and grabbed the back of your head so you couldn’t withdraw from him just yet. He tilted your head so he could enter your mouth and go deeper with his tongue caressing yours. His hands grabbed a little bit of your hair to just be sure that you were here; that this wasn’t a cruel joke or a dream. You felt real enough.

 

When he let go, his eyes went red. You bit your lip, breathing hard. Your hair was messed up and you were in your dress from last night, which was now crinkled.

 

“You are the perfect gentleman, Crowley and I thank you for not doing anything but I have wanted you since the beginning. I was always yours, I was just waiting for you to realize it. For a clever demon, you sure are slow on the uptake.”

 

Crowley couldn’t believe his ears. He actually had a chance with you. You actually wanted him. He smiled at you. “We have quite some time to make up for, but first I think you should talk to the Winchesters. They’re under the impression that I kidnapped you and locked you in a ivory tower.”

 

“How villainous of you. Let the damsel clear your good name.”

 

“Thank you my dear maiden. I’ll pick you up at 8?”

 

He held out your phone and you saw that you had nine missed calls and ten texts from Dean. Your cringed, shit was gonna hit the fan when you appeared at the motel. You listened to each message sighing heavily and face palming after the last one.

 

Blowing Crowley a kiss, he snapped his fingers and you appeared in the motel in front of an angry Dean, a tired woozy Sam and a concerned Castiel with a wrinkled dress, kiss swollen lips, messed up hair and a dark blush. Whoops. This was going to be a long day.

 

“Hi. Um… he didn’t do anything, guys. I was safe and then this morning I made out with him.”

 

“WHAT!” Dean and Cas said at the same time, anger ever present on their faces.

 

A long day indeed.


End file.
